finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Saucer (Final Fantasy VII)
The Gold Saucer in Final Fantasy VII is a towering amusement park, built on Corel's ruins and operated by Shin-Ra. Cait Sith joins the player party during the first visit here. The games in the Gold Saucer does not use Gil, instead it uses Gp as a currency to pay. It is divided up into seven Squares, most of which consist of minigames. GP must be gained by playing the mini-games inside. During the second visit, one of four characters can become the date of Cloud Strife, this is based upon a hidden "Affection Value" of Date Mechanics. Locations Entrance Gold Saucer can only be reached via a free cable car from North Corel. There is a Save Point here, but it requires 5 GP to use. The entrance fee of the park is 3,000 gil, but a Lifetime pass can be bought for 30,000 gil. A man outside of the park will exchange 1 GP for 100 Gil, but he appears very rarely. Speed Square A minigame in the Gold Saucer. It costs 10 GP to play, and consists the player controlling a moving turret which fires at a variety of objects to earn points with a strong UFO at the end. Different prizes are awarded depending on how many points you accumulate throughout the Speed Run. The prizes also differ, depending on which disc you are currently playing. The prizes go as follow: 3,000 - 4,999 Points = Masamune Blade--1/3 Soldier--Super Sweeper 5,000 and up = Parasol (Aerith's Weapon - Disc One), Flayer (Disc Two). Note: For the weapons, you can only receive one of each (i.e. One Parasol per customer). After receiving the special weapon for that disc, you will receive regular prizes. Battle Square During the game's storyline this location was where Dyne went on a rampage and murdered several Gold Saucer employees. Cloud and his party are captured and dropped into Corel Prison shortly afterward. The Battle Square has one of the more useful minigames in the entirety of the theme park. In exchange for 10 GP the receptionist will allow one of your three characters to fight in the Battle Arena. This game the character has to fight through eight consecutive battles with steadily harder groups of monsters. After each turn the player turns a slot and receives one of the handicaps that are on the reels. The Handicaps are as follows: :Cure: The fighter's HP is completely healed at the beginning of the next fight. :Lucky Seven: No handicap. :5 Levels Down: The fighter loses five levels which hurts the fighter's statistics such as HP, stength, etc. :10 Level Down: Same as above only that the fighter loses ten levels. :Time x30 Damage: The fighter receives damage that equals thirty times the time spent in the last fight. It cannot kill him or her. :Item Command Sealed: The fighter can no longer use items :Zero MP: The fighter looses all MP. :MP: The fighter's MP is cut in half. :HP and MP: Both the fighter's HP and MP are cut in half. :Speed: The fighter's speed is cut in half :Poison: The fighter is Poisoned. :Mini: The fighter is Minied. :Frog: The fighter is turned into a Frog. :Accessory Broken: The fighter's accessories are disabled. :Armor Broken: The fighter's armor is disabled. :Sword Broken: Physical attacks are rendered useless as the weapon has been disabled. :Independent Materia Broken: All of the fighter's Independent Materia (purple) are rendered ineffective and cannot be used. :Support Materia Broken: All of the fighter's Support Materia (blue) are rendered ineffective and cannot be used. :Summon Materia Broken: All of the fighter's Summon Materia (red) are rendered ineffective and cannot be used. :Magic Materia Broken: All of the fighter's Magic (green) Materia can not be used anymore. :All Materia Broken: All of the fighter's Materia cannot be used. For each fight won, the player recieves BP (Battle Points). These can be exchanged for prizes at counter. They include, Remedy For 100 BP, Enemy Lure Materia for 200 BP, Right Arm for 500 BP, Pre-Emptive Materia 1,000 BP, Regen Greens for 2,000 BP, Speed Plus Materia for 4,000 BP, Stardust for 8,000 BP, Championship Belt for 16,000 BP, Cloud's ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash for 32,000 BP, and W-Summon Materia for 64,000 BP. Note that if you leave the arena, all the BP acquired are lost. Also, if the player forfeits or dies in the arena, he gets a useless item (i.e.: toilet paper, SOLDIER figurine). Chocobo Square riding a Chocobo in the Chocobo Races]] When leaving Coral Prison Cloud must win a Chocobo Race. It doesn't matter if the player looses, for the game will just let you try over and over again until you finally win. Here you can race your Chocobo in the Chocobo Races. There are four ranks of races: C-Class, B-Class, A-Class, and S-Class. C-Class being the easiest and S-Class being the most competitive with only the best Chocobo. It is the best place to gather GP. Ghost Square There is very little here except for a Hotel that serves as an Inn that costs 5 GP a night, and an item shop that uses Gil. It is here that Cloud's date (either Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie or Barret) picks him up on date night. |} Event Square There is nothing to do here during regular visits to Gold Saucer. However on date night Cloud and his chosen date go first. Since they are the 1000th couple that night they are chosen to take part in the play on stage (unless it's with Barret, in which case the play is skipped entirely). Depending upon the player's choices for Cloud's lines the play can either go well or be ruined. If they mess it up, the date will beat up the actors in frustration. Round Square During date night Cloud and his date share a tender moment on the gondola ride here. Wonder Square This is the place where the party originally meets Cait Sith. He is posing as a fortune teller and gives Cloud a fortune fortelling doom to something he cherishes. Arcade The arcade here in the Wonder Square houses many minigames that can be unlocked during the course of the game. The list of minigames are: *'Arm Wrestling'- 100 Gil Tap the O''' button rapidly to beat the virtual opponent. You win 1 GP when you beat the Wrestler and 2 if you beat the Sumo Wrestler. *'''Wonder Catcher- 100 Gil Much like a real-life crane game, except the items you get are fairly random. Potentially you can get an Elixir or a Megalixir here. Otherwise, you get GP, a healing item, or nothing. *'Fortune Teller'- 100 Gil You get a random quote of some sort like in any electronic fortune teller machine... *'Mog House'- 150 Gil The only unique fullscreen minigame, you play as a moogle aptly named "Mog". The objective is to teach Mog to fly so that he can get a mate. You teach him to fly by feeding him Kupo Nuts. If you give him too many, Mog will crash to the ground and lose the game, the same outcome happens if you feed him too little. The first time you feed him nuts, feed him 5 or until he makes a different sound. After that, a female moogle named Mag arrives. This time, you have to feed him 3 Kupo Nuts. Mog then tries to impress her by flying. When Mag sees Mog fly she falls under his spell and they walk into Mog's house together. When Mog and Mag finally come out, so do a line of lots of little moogles. After completing it for the first time, talk to a man beside the game and he will give you 30 GP. *'Super Dunk'- 200 Gil A basketball game. Hold the X button to gain strength, and release to shoot...The trick to this game is getting the timing down. If you make a shot, you get another shot, and you win 1 GP per basket. If you can manage 10 in a row, you can go double or nothing. If you're really good, you can win a total of 300 GP before the game cuts you off. *'Virtual Battle'- 200 Gil Basically a glorified Jan-Ken-Pon (or Rock-Paper-Scissors) fighting game. It pays out up to 300 GP if you beat three opponents in a row (there is a glitch in the fourth opponent, however, which required you to lose the fourth match in order to win your 300 GP). *'G-Bike'- 300 Gil A recreation of your escape from the Shin-Ra Building. You earn points for slicing the patrol bikes and lose some if they hit the truck. Scoring 2000 points earns you 2 GP while 5000 earns up to 10 GP and a Speed Source. *'Snowboarding'- 200 Gil A recreation of the snowboarding course in Icicle Inn. You score is based on Time, Balloons Hit, and Technique (i.e. not running into everything in your path). A score of 90 or better will win a prize. Prizes depend on what difficulty you're at. The Beginner course prize is 30 GP and a Safety Bit. The Expert course prize is 100 GP and an All Materia. The Crazy course prize is 300 GP and a Crystal Bangle. *'Torpedo Attack'- 200 Gil Torpedo Attack is a replica of the Submarine mission in Junon. You can win 20 GP and a battle item. The object is to destroy all the subs in the stage you've chosen before time runs out or your sub gets destroyed. *'GP Exchange' Not really a minigame, but GP Exchange is where you trade you GP for prizes. In the Wonder square, the prizes you can get are as follows: category:Final Fantasy VII locations